


The Mad King, Conquered

by cruisingforcruiserweights



Series: The Trouble with A-Double [1]
Category: Pro Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, FaceAustin, HeelNeville, Internal Conflict, Kayfabe Compliant, Love/Hate, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisingforcruiserweights/pseuds/cruisingforcruiserweights
Summary: Austin finally crosses the line when it comes to his taunting of the King of the Cruiserweights, so Neville decides to put him back in his place.However, it doesn't quite work out how he expected it to...





	1. Pretender to the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be the first story in "The Trouble With A-Double" series, but for some reason I decided to write this series in reverse. What can I say, I fret too much over writing sex scenes. Hope you enjoy!

Waiting, it was the one thing Neville hated the most about this path he had chosen to pursue. Not the pain, the constant travelling or the seemingly never ending training, it was the waiting around while his cretinous colleagues crowded up _his_ ring. Especially when one of said cretins was sitting right next to him, and seemed hellbent on making the wait as excruciating to the self-appointed King of the Cruiserweights, as humanly possible. 

There were half a dozen benches in the locker room in which they both sat, and yet Austin Aries _had_ to choose to sit directly beside him. Neville had entertained the idea of moving or simply leaving altogether, perhaps to watch the ongoing matches along with the production assistants, but he refused to allow the other the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to him.

Sitting there, wearing his trademark jacket, sunglasses indoors and holding that goddamned banana, Aries might have been a living, breathing example of everything that made Neville’s blood boil. 

Intent on ignoring the other to the best of his ability, he fixated his gaze on the screen set up to relay the ring action back to the locker room, and his plan may have worked had something in the corner of his eye not caught his attention.

Aries had remained uncharacteristically quiet so far, suspiciously so. The back-and-forth trading of threats and insults had become a regular occurrence between the two of them over the past month or so, to the point where Neville had actually grown to look forward to it, although he would never admit as much. But as they sat there, in painfully strained silence while the match continued, Neville saw movement in his peripheral vision, and instinctively snapped his head around in the other’s direction, his paranoid mind having predicted an ambush.

What he saw, however, caused him to almost immediately return his attention to the screen. No. He couldn't have being doing that. Not even Aries was _that_ juvenile and provocative. Yet he still found his eyes creeping into their corners, watching the other with morbid curiosity.

He hadn’t imagined it. 

While Neville had been so determined to ignore him, the other had peeled that accursed fruit and now, holding it firmly at the base, was proceeding to run his tongue along the length of it, with eyes closed and making as much of a show of it as possible. He stopped for a moment as he reached the top, as if pausing for dramatic emphasis, before sliding the entire length into his mouth, soft moans escaping his lips as he pulled back and went down once more, causing Neville’s mouth to fall open in a mixture of horror and fascination. 

As if sensing he finally had an audience, Austin’s pale blue eyes snapped open, locking with Neville’s almost instantly and remaining there for what felt like an excruciating eternity, all the while his tongue rolled across the tip of the now incredibly soft banana. 

Then, flashing the other a playful smile, he quickly clamped his teeth down and resumed his usual carefree posture as if nothing had happened, continuing to eat as he observed-with no shortage of amusement-Neville’s look of confusion slowly morphing into a mask of pure rage.

Neville, rising to his feet and swatting what remained of the banana out of the other’s hand and across the room, snarled like a wild animal. “What the hell was _that_ , Aries?!”

“Uh, my lunch?” he replied, feigning innocence, all the while a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he chewed, satisfied in the knowledge that he had succeeded in his attempts to rile the other.

Neville lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of the front of Austin’s jacket, sneering as he leaned in uncomfortably close. “I’ve had enough of your atrocious attempts at jokes, Aries. Do you have any idea what happens when you try to make a fool of me?”

“Is that so?” Aries looked unimpressed, and clearly not convinced. “And what might that be?”

Neville quickly wiped that smirk clean off his face however, when with one swift kick he swept the other’s feet right out from under him, forcing him to his knees with his hands gripping Austin’s shoulders tightly. The anger that had previously dominated his countenance was quickly replaced by a sadistic look of approval upon seeing a momentary glimpse of panic in the other’s eyes as he snatched his sunglasses off and discarded them. “You have to take responsibility for your actions…” He hissed, grabbing a handful of the other’s hair and directing his gaze to the front of his trunks, the consequences of Austin’s taunting clearly visible even before he hastily pushed aside the waistband and freed his erection from it’s black fabric confines.

Austin’s attempts at a rebuttal were quickly silenced as his eyes were drawn to the considerable length now directly in front of him, “Ah…” he muttered, noting the size difference between Neville and what he had previously had pressed against the back of his throat. He adapted quickly, however, placing his hands against the other’s thighs to steady himself as he gave the smooth tip a few tentative licks, before he slowly worked his way up and down, Neville’s firm hand guiding him as he retained his grip on Austin’s hair.

“You know what, Aries?” Neville hissed after a few moments, tilting his head to one side as he looked down at the other with an expression of smug satisfaction. His enquiry prompted Austin to raise his gaze up to meet Neville’s, although thanks to the tight hold the other had on the back of his head, his lips remained firmly wrapped around the Champion’s cock and he was unable to utter much more than a quizzical “Mmmm?” in response.

“I like you a lot better in this position. Right down there, where you belong…”

“Hmmph.” Austin hummed around the substantial mouthful, as he resisted the urge to get his teeth involved. He grasped Neville’s hips tightly and pushed him back against the wall, the unexpected impact causing the other to loosen his grasp just enough for Austin to pull his head back, a thick strand of saliva and pre-come still connecting the head of Neville’s member to his swollen lower lip.

“Well now, isn’t that a sight to behold…” Neville taunted, realising that he had been so blinded by anger and irritation for so many of their previous encounters, that he hadn’t been able to recognise the jolt of attraction he felt when he saw him. Especially now, with sweat beginning to bead on his forehead and his face reddened from embarrassment and arousal. 

He knocked away Austin’s hand as he attempted to wipe his mouth, instead seizing the other man by the jaw and pressing the red-hot tip of his cock against the corner of his mouth, smearing it across his cheek and smirking as his mind filled with images of how the smug bastard that now knelt before him might look with come dripping from his meticulously sculpted facial hair. 

Austin winced as Neville strayed dangerously close to his reconstructed eye socket, not particularly keen on the idea of having to explain what he had been doing in order to re-injure himself, should Neville decide to play a little too rough with him. “Neville, I-“

“ _King,_ Aries. I want to hear you call me your _King.”_ Neville interrupted, a lecherous smile plastered across his face, clearly drunk with power now that he seemingly had the greatest threat to his rule completely at his mercy.

“King…” Austin sighed as he tried to wrench his jaw free from Neville’s grasp, causing the other to chuckle at his continued resistance. “Look, do you want me to take care of it, or not?”

“Hmm.” Neville appeared to consider whether he wanted to prolong the other’s mild humiliation further, but as Aries curled his fingers around the shaft and slowly teased his tongue across the vein that ran along the underside, he groaned through gritted teeth. “Well, since you’re so very eager to serve…” he gave in and allowed the other to take matters into his own hands. “Really Aries, you couldn’t have chosen to showcase these particular talents of yours sooner? We could have had far more…” He inhaled sharply as a particularly deft flick of the other’s tongue caused a wave of pleasure to shoot up his spine, “…satisfying interactions, if you had…”

Austin quirked an eyebrow up at the other as he swiped his tongue across the tip, “As if you would have paid me any notice unless I made myself a threat to you.”

“Ha. You’re not wrong, but you’re still not a threat to me, Austin Aries.” He stroked his thumb across the other’s cheek in a manor that could almost be interpreted as affectionate. “Just another pretender to my throne…”

This dismissal from the King of the Cruiserweights appeared to incense Aries, his dark brows knitted together in anger for a moment, before relaxing into a far more mischievous expression. Deciding not to waste any more time, he took his opponent into his mouth entirely, causing Neville to arch his back and let out a low moan of approval as he was engulfed by the wet heat of Austin’s throat.

“Aries… I-!” Sparks began to fly behind his closed eyelids, his hands gripping the other’s hair tightly as he found himself nearing the edge.

Austin apparently did not need to be told, as to his credit, he swallowed hard and didn’t pull away until Neville was completely spent. Leaning back and wiping his mouth in a rather vain attempt at composing himself, Neville felt that same sharp jolt of attraction running through him as he looked down at the other, with his face flushed and hair tousled. He decided he quite liked that view.

As he watched the other rise to his feet and attempt to pull him into an embrace, Neville pressed his palm to Austin’s chest and shook his head, “Ah-ah, don’t get any ideas, lad.” his voice was firm, but lacking the venom that usually permeated every word he spoke, their dalliance apparently having softened him a little towards his challenger. However, he couldn’t have the other thinking they were anything more than rivals just blowing off a little steam…

Austin held his hands up defensively, “Oh don’t be like that,” he leaned in, resting his forearm on the wall just above Neville’s head, “I’ve got a lot more to offer, you know…”

“Is that so?” Neville couldn’t deny that he was more than a little curious. This previously unknown side of Austin was far more agreeable to the King than his usual, infuriatingly arrogant persona, and that look of devilish lust that flashed in his pale blue eyes certainly was tempting.

He grabbed a fistful of the other man’s stupidly flashy jacket, pulling him in slowly to the point where they were so close Aries could feel his hot breath against his lips, echoing the other man’s own words from only minutes earlier. “And what might that be?” 

“Allow me to demonstrate.” Austin’s hands clasped the sides of the other’s face firmly, and before Neville could chastise him for daring to lay his hands on the King without permission, he was silenced by a kiss so forceful that words escaped him entirely. It appeared that Austin’s oral proficiency wasn’t limited to simply sucking cock.

Distracted by the heat of his mouth and the lingering taste of his own essence, Neville hardly noticed the other’s thigh slide between his legs until a particularly hard thrust of his hips caused the Champion to moan, the delicious friction between them causing his arousal to return as if it had never left.

Taking that moan as a sign of approval, Aries removed what little clothing that still separated them before resuming the slow, grinding rhythm of his hips that threatened to send Neville over the edge once more.

Instead of leaning in for another kiss, Austin instead turned his attention to Neville’s throat, trailing his lips across the other’s sensitive flesh, occasionally pausing to nip gently, causing him to shiver and gasp softly, but always being careful not to leave a mark. It was a level of concern that Neville had not expected from Austin, especially not after what he had just done to him, but he did his best to brush it off, grateful in a sense that at least he would not have to deal with any unwanted questions about bruises his matches could not explain.

Neville was not one to entertain affection, at least not anymore, but even still he found himself running his hand across the other’s left bicep, tracing the tattoo-that he had previously thought of as hideously tacky-with his fingertips. This motion seemed to amuse Aries, as he chuckled softly, the scratch of his facial hair against Neville’s collar causing him to squirm and hiss, his other hand quickly moving to tug on Austin’s hair and pull him away before he started to take advantage of the newly discovered weak spot. This level of intimacy was not what he wanted the other getting used to…

“As cute as this is, it’s all rather _teenage_ , don’t you think?” he said, pushing back against the other’s shoulders and giving him a look as if to say _‘Is that it?’._

“And I’d rather not waste any more time recreating ‘Austin Aries: The High School Years’,” Neville sneered, enjoying the way that Austin’s cheeks flushed and his brow furrowed at the other’s attempts to belittle him. “Now are you going to continue grinding on me like a nervous virgin or-“

He was completely unable to finish his sentence however, as he found himself spun around, his body slammed and face pressed against the wall now in front of him, feeling the pressure of the other’s forearm pushing against the back of his head as he struggled.

“I’d keep those kinds of comments to yourself if I were you, _King_.” he felt Austin growl into his ear as he realised he was now literally stuck between a rock and a hard place, with the hard place in question currently pressing against his lower back. 

He should have known better, in all honesty, to think that the same person who called himself ‘The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived’ would allow Neville to emasculate him in such a way without retribution.

“I bet you were a fucking _nightmare_ at school…” he felt the other’s hot, ragged breath against his neck and then a sharp flash of pain as Austin bit down on his shoulder.

“A model student, in fact, _Aries_.” he hissed in reply, the cold stone of the wall against his cheek contrasting the throbbing heat that was currently being ground against his ass.

“Hmm, then why don’t you be a good boy and _shut the fuck up for once._ ” This sudden change in Austin’s demeanour was a shock, but not a wholly unwelcome one. The surge of anger and surprise that had overtaken him as he felt his control of the situation being wrenched away had now been replaced with excitement and an incredibly undignified sense of lust as he felt the other press the head of his cock dangerously close to his entrance.

A stifled grunt was all he could muster as a response, his teeth tearing into his lower lip in anticipation as he pushed back against the other, silently pleading.

“That’s better…” the pressure against the back of his neck eased off as Austin moved his arm away, no longer pinning him against the wall. Instead, his hand drifted down Neville’s side and across his chest, before slowly working it’s way down his abdomen and grasping that which he had already become so deeply familiar with over the course of their little tryst. “Now, what’s my name?”

He could not be serious. Aries had him almost completely at his mercy and yet he still persisted in prolonging this _torturous_ anticipation. He felt the other’s grip tighten on his cock, his own hand moving to guide him, timing his strokes with the grinding of his hips. 

“Aries…” he growled, knowing full well the other would not take that as a satisfactory answer, but refusing to give him what he wanted so easily, even if it meant that what _he_ wanted remained withheld from him, tauntingly close but not nearly close enough.

“ _What’s my name_ , Neville?” Aries persisted, his lips brushing against Neville’s ear.

“Austin Aries!” he snarled, his free hand balling into a fist and slamming against the wall in frustration, something that only seemed to encourage the other to double down on his efforts to make him beg for it.

“And what do you want me to do?”

“…fuck me.” he hissed through gritted teeth, not sure how much longer he could take this agonisingly slow pace.

“I can’t hear you…” Austin murmured as he dug his teeth into Neville’s earlobe.

“Austin, _please-“_

That was apparently more than enough for the other, and Neville had to bite down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from screaming as his body was suddenly wracked with pain and overpowering pleasure. This feeling of being so filled and completely undone was something he hadn’t allowed himself to experience for so long, not being able to bear the thought of being so utterly dominated by someone else, not when _he_ was the one they should all be kneeling before.

Austin might not have been the biggest he’d ever had, but he was certainly the _thickest,_ and as the other man pulled out and paused for a moment before slamming back into him with such force it made his legs buckle, Neville wondered if he would be able walk straight once they were finished, let alone wrestle.

Every thrust brought with it waves of such blinding ecstasy-no doubt amplified by how long he’d gone without it- that Neville feared his legs might collapse beneath him. His fears were unfounded, however, as having abandoned the tight grasp he’d had on Neville’s aching cock, Austin now held him in place, gripping his shoulders so tightly and pressing his face and chest against the cold stone so firmly, that every thrust sent the Champion’s head bouncing off of the wall.

Moans and fragments of incoherent sentences spilled from Neville’s mouth, his mind completely gone as he reached back and dug his fingernails into the other’s thighs, leaving bright red gashes in their wake as he desperately clawed at him, trying to pull him closer and deeper inside.

“Christ, Neville…” he heard Austin groan, his voice shaky as he too struggled to keep himself together, “I had no idea you were such a whore for it…” he slung his arm around Neville’s neck andpulled him back so his body curved against his own as he ceased his movements but remained buried inside him, causing Neville to whine and pant needily, “If only your subjects could see you like this.”

Neville couldn’t even muster the energy to retort, as he found himself leaning back into the arms of his supposed enemy, taking a moment to try and compose himself before he fell into the abyss completely. It was a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed, and Austin chose to withhold any further taunts, instead reaching up to gently pull the other’s hair out of his face, admiring just how alluring his features actually were when he wasn’t constantly scowling.

“Ready?” he murmured softly after a few moments of just enjoying the feeling of having Neville so close, giving him fair warning as he began to stir once more.

“You better finish what you started, Aries.” 

This attempt at maintaining command despite his current position brought a smile to Austins face as he slowly drew back, “Yes, _sir._ ” 

Those words, hissed softly into his ear, sent a jolt of electricity through parts of Neville's body that had previously gone numb from the relentless assault of sensations. He couldn’t savour it for long though, as Aries resumed the same eye-wateringly fast pace with even more ferocity.

“ _Fuck_ , Austin, yes, right there-“

As they both neared climax, Austin growled lowly, his face plastered with an expression of prideful victory as all the pent-up anger and frustration he had been harbouring towards the other was finally released inside the now conquered King of the Cruiserweights.

Neville collapsed against the wall in front of him, resigned-at least for that blissful moment- to the feeling of complete submission, unable to move or even _think_ for several minutes following the moment his orgasm tore through him like a force of nature.

He felt the familiar ache of the other pulling out and moving away, and now that the adrenaline rush that had previously been coursing through his veins had subsided, he began to feel the cold air sting against his burning skin, his whole body shaking and his knees threatening to give out at any second. Moments later he felt a gentle weight being placed across his shoulders, and soft fibres brushing against his cheek as he turned his head, only to see that Austin had slung that ridiculous jacket of his around him and was now attempting to steady him with his hands placed firmly on Neville’s hips. 

“Careful.” he murmured, brushing Neville’s hair away from the back of his neck with his fingertips and kissing him just below the ear, the friction of the other’s facial hair against his jaw sending shivers down Neville’s spine. “Sorry, I got a bit carried away there… We can go slow next time.”

What the hell was he doing. He had started out so confident in his ability to control the situation, to dominate and bend Aries to his will. Yet here he stood, helpless and at the other’s mercy, all sense of control having slipped completely out of his grasp.

And if that wasn’t enough to fill him with a sense of horror, the realisation that he _liked it_ , certainly did.

“Get…” while his breath remained heavy and ragged, Neville finally managed to form a coherent word as the haze of euphoria that had clouded his mind slowly began to fade. 

“You want me to get you a towel?” Austin suggested.

“Get… your… filthy hands _off of me, Aries!_ ”

He spun around, shoving his would-be seducer away, tearing the jacket off and throwing it quite literally back in his face.

“ _Next time_?! There’s not going to be a next time, you _bastard!_ ” He seethed, his expression furious and wracked with embarrassment as he hastily corrected his ring attire and snatched his belt up from where it had been discarded on the locker room floor. Now that his mind was clear, panic had began to set in. This didn’t happen. He hadn’t gladly submitted to the one man he was supposed to hate the most, and he certainly hadn’t screamed his name in ecstasy or felt a rare sense of peace when he held him- _NO. Absolutely not._ He would banish those thoughts, they had no more place in his mind than Aries did in his Kingdom.

He stumbled towards the exit on legs that were still partially numb and flashed Aries one final look of disgust before fleeing the other’s presence, wrenching open and slamming the door shut so forcefully that the wood splintered and you could hear the echo ring out across the entire venue.

Austin was left standing there, limply holding his jacket as he watched the other go, his face a mixture of confusion and amusement. 

“…well you sounded like you enjoyed it.”

 


	2. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork courtesy of littledozerdraws on tumblr!


End file.
